1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery. More specifically, it relates to an extended battery for use in an electronic device, and the methods of manufacturing and using the extended battery.
2. Background Information
Many electronic devices use batteries as their primary power sources (e.g. cellphones, cameras), or as secondary power sources (e.g. laptop computers). A battery is normally attached, in a removable manner, to a battery compartment formed at the back of the housing of an electronic device, to thereby provide power to the electronic device. The operation (including standing-by) of the electronic device will gradually drain up the battery, which is then replaced and/or recharged before it is again used to power up the device.
Frequent replacement or recharging of the battery, however, is inconvenient, and sometimes infeasible, especially for portable electronic devices such as cellphones. Thus, it is often desirable to increase the capacity of the battery used in an electronic device, so that a longer battery life can be obtained.
One way to increase the capacity of a battery is to increase the energy density of the battery, which, however, is not only costly but also limited by the technological advancement in pertinent technical areas.
This invention provides an alternative solution to the problem, and makes it possible to increase the capacity of a battery without increasing its energy density.